1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique for displaying a charging schedule of an electricity storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electric vehicle or a plug-in hybrid vehicle comprising an electric motor for generating vehicle drive power and an electricity storage device for supplying electricity to the electric motor, the electricity storage device can be charged with electricity from an external power supply, such as a commercial power supply. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which expected charging start time is computed based on scheduled charging finish time set by a user, the expected charging start time is displayed on the display device in the vehicle, and charging is started at the expected charging start time.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-85335
Displaying a charging schedule for multiple days, such as one week, on a single screen may improve a user's convenience. However, only with a charging schedule for multiple days displayed on a screen, it is difficult to intuitively understand which charging reservation type is set to each charging plan when there are multiple charging reservation types.